Midnight Wine
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Prompt: Two old friends get together after a long time apart. They are in love with each other, but are totally oblivious to the other's feelings.


I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

Wally West thanked the host as he led Wally to an especially secluded part of the swanky restaurant. As he sat down, he nervously adjusted his necktie, anxiously awaiting his companion for the night.

Artemis Crock; a name known briefly to many; known personally by few. Those who do recognize the name have nothing but good things to say about the woman. Brilliant doctor, active humanitarian against domestic abuse, and kick-ass archer are only some of the things that adequately describe her. Wally has the honor of knowing her personally as a very good friend.

A very good friend whom he is in love with.

Not that she knew. He made sure to keep his affections a secret, knowing what confessing his feelings might do to their friendship. They had known each other since they were in middle school, opponents in a small spelling bee. They have been close ever since. In fact, the entire reason they set up this appointment for tonight was because he had been in Sicily for a research expedition (strictly classified) and this would be the first time in nine months that they dined together. The point is that Wally wouldn't risk his relationship with his best and closest friend just because of his hormones.

As if someone summoned her, the (star-struck) waiter led her to Wally's table. It took all of Wally's self control to not drop his jaw to the ground. Tonight she dressed herself in a fine ivory silk dress. It wrapped itself around her like a lover, exposing what she usually kept hidden under business suits or scrubs with a labcoat. Her hair was out of her ponytail, sliding down her back like a waterfall of gold. Her pleased smile at him was the most radiant thing in the room.

Wally silently gulped as he stood up. He may be a man, but there was only so much he could do to control his urges.

"Wally." She softly exclaimed. "I missed you."

Wally smiled back and kissed her cheek as he always did when they were kids. "You look amazing."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She cupped his cheek, her palms grazing over the slight stubble that had grown there. "You need to shave. Did you get so wrapped up in your research that you forgot to take care of yourself again?"

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

She shook her head before quickly wrapping her arms around him. He felt the heat from her smaller body. "You can't go away for so long again. I was crazy with worry."

"We had a phone." Wally pointed out. "You could have contacted me any time."

Artemis pouted and damn if it wasn't the most delicious thing he'd ever seen. "It's not the same and you know it. Don't be such a jackass."

There she was; the real, brash and potty-mouthed Artemis Crock. "Yes ma'am."

They ordered when the waiter came by (and tried to stare down Artemis's dress, but Wally sent him away with a glare) and then started to talk. She talked about their friends ("Zatanna is getting fed up with Dick." "Connor proposed to Megan last month. They wanted to wait for you before they started planning anything." "Kaldur is still coaching high school swim teams. He loves talking about it.") while he talked about his trip ("The head of research was such an asshole. Nobody on the team could stand him." "At least the view was amazing." "Rode donkeys up and down the hills; didn't see anything that wasn't an animal or a gondola for awhile.")

Their drinks arrived. Wally spoke as the waiter walked away. "I've been offered another position on another research trip."

That got Artemis's attention. "Where?"

"Greece, near Athens. They haven't really discussed the point of the project with me yet, but the pay is good and as long as I don't end up experimenting on children or create a nuclear crisis I think I might say yes."

Artemis's smile was tight. "That's so like you Wally."

"Huh?"

She shook her head and drained the last of her champagne. "Nothing. How long until you leave?"

"Two weeks."

Her eyes went wide. "You just got home! You aren't even going to be at my charity event next month." She gave him a pointed look. "You promised me you'd be there."

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before slapping his forehead, a habit everyone in their group of friends picked up from Megan. "That's next month?" He groaned when Artemis nodded. "Crap. I thought it was next week." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I can always reschedule or meet up with them later."

"What if they won't accept it?"

"Then I'll turn them down. I promised you that I would be your date to the event and I'm not going back on my word."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Wally."

He smiled back. "Any time beautiful."

Artemis couldn't help but blush. He loved to smooth talk the ladies, but he only ever called her beautiful. "So did you meet anyone? Any pretty scientists?"

Wally shrugged. "Nobody I deemed special enough. What about you? Any hot doctors I need to watch out for?"

Artemis laughed. They always played these games when each of them went on trips, even though they both knew that they would never find some. Both were too dedicated to work to commit to a real relationship. "Nope. Connor still holds my heart."

Wally rolled his eyes and thanked the waiter as he set down their food. "We both know that was a middle school crush. Besides, it's his loss for not falling for a girl as smart and wonderful as you."

She felt her cheeks heat and she sipped at her refilled champagne flute. He also excessively complemented her when he felt she needed it. "You flatter me too much sometimes."

He grinned and bit at his meat. "Really? Sometimes I feel like I don't flatter you enough."

"Why?"

"Because you basically built yourself up from scratch and I'm the scientist who attended an Ivy League school thanks to his parent's trust fund."

"Not everyone can get into an Ivy League school, even if they do have the money." Artemis pointed out.

Wally shrugged. "I'm still not as brilliant as you."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well then stop lying to yourself. And if you don't, I swear to God, I will sock you right here, right now." She gave him the look that told him she meant business.

Wally gulped. Her right hook was famous in high school. Now she had the time to train regularly and he would bet all of his Ivy League school tuition that her punches had gotten stronger. Dress a warrior up in silk and jewelry and she will still be a warrior. "Yes ma'am."

Satisfied that she finally proverbially knocked some sense into her friend, Artemis turned back to her food. "This is delicious. Why did you choose this place this time?"

Wally frowned. "You don't remember?"

Artemis thought for a minute, then she too smacked her forehead gently. "This is where you helped me out with Cameron, isn't it?"

Wally nodded. "You were sitting right here, while I glared at you two in the corner." He pointed to a small table by the window that was occupied by a much younger and much more romantic couple. "I was mad because you could have done so much better than," He playfully shivered. "Cameron Makhent."

Artemis playfully smacked his hand away. "Don't point. It's rude. And I was fifteen. I didn't know any better!"

"But Cameron Makhent?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "My apologies, your highness. Next time I date someone, I'll make sure to run it by you first."

He sighed. "You know I don't mean it like that, Artemis."

"How else am I supposed to take it, Wally?" She hissed. "I know I made poor choices when it came to past relationships, but I'm a grown woman now. I can make mistakes on my own time without having you remind me all the time."

Wally rolled his eyes and replied, "I do not do it all the time."

Artemis sighed. "It feels like it sometimes."

Wally was about to protest when the waiter came back and faced Artemis. "Is everything to your liking?" Wally frowned at his tone.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The waiter smiled (and it's slyness sent shivers up Wally's spine). "Well, if you need anything else, just call for me."

Artemis blushed and was about to reply when Wally nearly growled. "Thank you, but I think we've got everything we need."

The waiter gulped at Wally's dangerous tone and hurried away. Artemis was about to chew her best friend out when she saw the tired look in his eyes.

Wally rubbed his forehead. "I just think you could do so much better. You deserve much more than what you give yourself credit for."

Artemis scoffed, lowering her head to pay attention to her food. "Like you?" His silence caused her to look up. His posture was casual, but the way he stared at her made her curse the humid night. His lids were heavy and his hands were clasped over his face, his elbows casually on the table. "Wally?"

"Maybe." He murmured.

"Maybe what?" She hoped he didn't notice how her voice shook.

"Maybe I would be the better choice." Then he went back to his steak as if he didn't want to ram his head into the table and stay there. What the hell was he thinking? This definitely wasn't what he had planned for tonight. He really hoped he didn't screw anything up tonight.

Her mouth dropped open, but she was unable to form any words. Was this really Wally? The Wally she had known for most of her life? The Wally who was such a smooth-talker he was voted most likely to sleep with every girl in their high school?

Wally noticed her look and gave himself a mental slap. "I'm sorry if I surprised you." He offered.

The laugh Artemis gave him was shaky. "It's fine. I know you weren't serious."

Wally frowned. Gods, could this woman be any more confusing? "Right. I wasn't serious."

But that was a lie and they both knew it.

* * *

The outside air was humid but chilly. Not a good combination for Artemis, whose dress was meant to please the eyes without having the durability to keep her warm.

She felt something heavy being draped over her shoulders. Wally smiled. "I'll be right back. I've got to talk to the valet."

She gave him a weak smile. He gave one in return as he turned around. When he was out of hearing range, Artemis sighed. The rest of the dinner had been the most awkward she'd ever attended. Conversation was short and strained, if non-existent. Eye contact was kept at a minimal. And any skin contact? Forget it. Artemis could already feel her blood ignite as she remembered his words.

"_Maybe I would be a better choice."_

She shivered again and wrapped Wally's coat around her tighter. His words had ignited a fire in her belly that only burned brighter and hotter every time she looked at him. That fire had been in existence for a long time.

"Hey." His breath by her ear made her jump. He smiled sheepishly. "The car is here." She nodded, trying to calm her heart down; both from the scare and from his proximity to her face. He noticed. "Sorry." He offered. "Didn't notice I scared you."

She gave him a twitch of her lips, walking to his car. "You have a really bad habit of giving me mini heart attacks. I'm going to be dead before I'm forty."

He chuckled as he strapped himself into his car. "Not if I can help it."

That prompted another round of silence. Wally wanted to bang his head against the dashboard. He had once chance for a perfectly nice evening and he ruined it. Meanwhile, Artemis was kicking herself for ruining the atmosphere with her reaction. People confessed their attraction to her all the time, yet with Wally she felt like a mess.

"Idiot." They thought to themselves. "Way to ruin a perfect evening."

They soon pulled up in front of Artemis's house. Wally pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. Usually, after a dinner between the two of them, Artemis would invite Wally into her house for some coffee. Sometimes he would even crash on her couch. This time there was still uncertainty.

Artemis broke the silence first. "Do you still want to…" She gestured to her house.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They walked up the pavement to the front porch. Artemis fumbled with her keys before finally pushing the door open.

He followed silently behind her, trying to handle her like one would a skittish kitten. "Do you want me to make the coffee?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "You already took me to an expensive dinner and payed for it. It's the least I could do."

Wally shook his head. "It's always my pleasure and you know it."

Artemis couldn't help but smile. "Let me make the damn coffee, West."

Wally chuckled. "If you insist."

She slowly removed Wally's jacket and handed it to him, Wally holding his breath the entire time. Since when had he become a horny teenage boy?

Artemis returned in five minutes, handing him a mug filled with steaming coffee. She sat beside him and he could feel the heat of her body beside him. He took a long sip, not noticing the way his female companion stared at the bob in his throat.

They both sat in silence, both listening to the ticking of her cat clock in the kitchen. The tic-tocs were the soundtrack to their strained silence until Wally sighed and put his mug down. "Artemis-"

She silenced him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Wally." She whispered. "I have to know."

He shook his head and stood up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He turned to her and Artemis could see the desperation in his eyes. "I can't because I can't lose you." He exhaled sharply. "It would kill me to know that something I did would tear us apart."

Artemis scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm hardly a saint."

"That isn't the point!"

She stood up suddenly, moving around her coffee table to come to a stop in front of him. She could feel his hot breath fanning her cheek. "I think it's time for you to stop talking."

"Wha-"

Before he could react, Wally felt himself being pulled down to meet Artemis's lips.

There were no sparks, but there was a lot of heat. Her lips were wet from her gloss, her smaller hands grasping the shoulders of his jacket. She desperately moved her lips against him, trying to urge a response. Artemis wanted to know that she wasn't the only one feeling this heat between them. But Wally felt his brain racing just as fast as his heart and he couldn't move his hands.

Her lips moved off of his with a soft pop. "Wally-"

The sound of her name on his lips, being _**moaned **_on her lips, snapped him into action. He shut off his brain as he brought her lips to his again. This time, Wally let his instincts take control. He slid one hand down to her hip, squeezing sections of her side while the other hand ran its fingers through her hair. She moaned softly. The sound was a siren's call, beckoning him to plunder and take what he could.

He didn't even realize they were backing up towards a wall until Wally felt Artemis more closely against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to crawl onto his body. She was all soft curves and muscle and _**woman**_. She ignited his body and set his blood racing. He lifted her up by her calves and pushed her against the wall even harder, trapping her with his body. Wally heard her moan in pain, but quickly captures her lips so that would be all she felt. He wanted to do this right if they were going to do this at all.

Artemis had never felt so sexy or sensual before. Wally's wandering hands running up and down her curves made her want to moan all night. His lips were more heavenly than even her wildest fantasies. It made her moan even harder. Wally could feel the vibrations of her voicebox and it made him shiver with erotic delight.

"Wally." She gasped when he finally let her lips go, moving on to suckle her neck. "Wa-Wally please."

"Please what?" He harshly gasped, pausing for only a second before moving back to her neck and moving lower with each kiss.

"Bed." She brokenly panted. "Upstairs. Now." She kissed him harshly. "Make love. Now."

That made him pause. It was one thing to kiss her, but if they went upstairs there would be no going back. Wally wouldn't let Artemis be a one-night stand. He wanted to love and cherish her and take her out on dates and hold her hand in public and kiss her and-

Wally gasped as he felt her core grinding against his pubic bone. "A-Artemis!"

Artemis groaned at the sensations. "Talk later. Fuck now."

Wally felt his logic dribble out one ear as he scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

The afterglow was perfect and awkward. Wally's arms wrapped themselves around her while she snuggled up against his naked chest. He kissed her forehead. "You know we have to talk in the morning, right?"

She chuckled huskily and snuggled deeper into his chest. "In the morning."

There was a pause. "We _**are **_going to talk about this, right?"

Artemis strained her neck to glare at him. "Wally, if you don't hold me tighter and go to sleep, you will be missing a body part in the morning that we both enjoy."

Wally chuckled and pulled her tighter. "Okay."

* * *

I've been doing a lot of writing prompts lately. If anyone has a good one, send it my way and I'll write you a dedication.


End file.
